Beauty within the beast
by Sessh-Amy
Summary: This is a yaoi! Warning! Yaoi means boy x boy, so if you dont like, dont read. pairing-Gaston and Adam beast please leave reviews OCC
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shinning castle. Although he had everything his heart desired the prince was spoiled selfish and unkind. But then one winters night, an old woman came to the castle and offered the prince a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold.

"Ha ha ha, do you really expect me to let someone as ugly as you stay in my castle?" The prince snickered, "Take your gift and leave my castle,"

"Don't be deceived by my looks, for beauty is found within," the old woman warned. "Please let me stay for the night,"

"I am sorry, but you'll have to find shelter in a near by cave," The prince said, walking back inside his castle, "au revoir."

When he dismissed her again the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologies but it was to late for she has seen that there is no love in his heart.

"You're selfish, cruel, and show the least bit of love,"

"Please forgive me!"

"I'm sorry my prince, but I must punish you"

"Please, I'll do anything, I'll give you money, power, anything!"

"I'm sorry,"

As punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on a the castle and all who lived there.

"You will remain this way, until you learn to love someone dearly and truly, your love for that person has to be so strong, that you have to be willing to do anything for that person," The Enchantress handed the prince the same rose she had offered him before. "When the last petal of the rose falls you will turn back to your normal form, "

Authors notes*  
Ayoo :oooo What's up? Lol sorry I haven't update this story in a while, I just had writers block and shit :P I'm going to re-write this story because maybe my writers block will leave? IDK hopefully I still have readers out there. Enjoy my re-written story :D


	2. Chapter 2

"LeFou, my riffle," Gaston ordered in a whisper, he extended his hand out to grab the weapon. He and LeFou are hiding behind a large oak tree, trying not to scare away a deer they have spotted.

"Coming Gaston," LeFou said, running to Gaston with his rifle in hand. While running to Gaston LeFou tripped over a branch and dropped the weapon to the ground, making it shoot a bullet into the sky. Startled by the noise the deer quickly ran away from its spot.

"Damn, it got away!" Gaston cursed as he slapped LeFou in the back of the head.

"Ouch...I'm sorry Gaston," LeFou said, rubbing at his head.

Gaston grabbed his riffle and started to walk to the direction the deer ran to. "Go back to the village and get me more bullets," he said.

"But you already have bullets," LeFou said, confused.

"Are you refusing an order?" Gaston asked, glaring at LeFou. Shivers ran down LeFou's back spine. How he feared, but at the same time loved, Gaston's glares.

"No-No I'm not, I'll g-go get them," LeFou stuttered as he quickly ran towards the direction of the village, falling over another branch on the way.

Gaston smirked, oh how he loved having a monkey like LeFou around. He walked towards the path the deer ran off to. When he finally spotted the deer again he accidentally stepped on a twig, making a big cracking sound. Alarmed, the deer ran away again towards an unknown area of the forest.

"Damn," Gaston hissed, hesitant about following the deer into the unknown area. But his pride as a hunter and a man forced him to follow the deer.

Gaston walked slowly though the forest. This area of the forest was darker for some reason, the temperature dropped, and the tress were all dead. There were strange noises that Gaston has never heard before and he could have sworn he heard someone scream. Fear got the better of him as he decided to head back to the village until suddenly he saw a large figure moving about. Amazed by the size of the creature, Gaston decided to take it back to the village. He would be a hero for killing such a large beast.

'Twice the size of a human,' Gaston thought, smirking to himself. He quietly walked towards the large animal. He hid behind the nearest tree and aimed his riffle at it. He pulled the trigger three times until the creature fell to the ground. Two bullets went through the creatures back, one bullet broke off its horn. Gaston slowly approached the creature and kicked it, making sure it was dead. When the creature didn't move Gaston grinned and congratulated himself as he circled the body of the creature.

It seemed to have had a lion like mane and...human clothing? He looked closer, the creature had two horns(one broken), and large paws. 'What type of animal is this?' he thought as the creature jerked from its spot. In a matter of seconds the beast grabbed Gaston by the neck and smashed him into the ground. It growled loudly in anger.

"How dare you try and kill me!" The beast roared, tightening his grip on Gaston's neck.

"Uug-im-s-ory," Were the words Gaston was able to choke out. He was losing breath.

Suddenly the beast grip on Gaston's neck began to loosen, he trembled from above Gaston and collapsed on his body. Gaston pushed the beast off of its body and crawled away, gasping for air. He stared at the beast in shock. "...It can talk..." he said to himself as he heard a ruffling noise.

"Young Master!" Yelled two voices. Gaston looked at his surroundings, he didn't see two humans. Nope, instead he saw a teapot and a clock run toward the beast body.

"What have you done?" Asked the clock, examining its masters body, making sure its still alive.

"Uh...I," Gaston said trying to form words in his mouth. He had a feeling that he hit his head on something hard and is now hallucinating.

"He's losing a lot of blood," Yelled the pot, "we got to take him back to the castle!"

"Monsieur, please help us," The clock begged Gaston.

Gaston stood up, "S-sure." He grabbed the beast's arm, putting it around his shoulder and slowly lifted the beast up. "Un, he's pretty heavy," he said, "Where do I take him?"

"Just follow us," the teapot said, leading the way.

"Thank you," the clock said, following the pot.

Gaston struggled carrying the beast. He kept on walking until he saw the pot and the clock walk into the gates of a large castle.


	3. Chapter 3

"He'll be okay, just needs to rest is all," said a stethoscope, walking out of the room the beast was in. "Its amazing that you managed to bring him here, alive,"

"How long is he going to remain in bed?" asked the clock.

"For about 2 1/2 weeks," the stethoscope said as he began to exit the room, "keep a close eye on him."

"Thank god he's alright," said the teapot, walking into the beast's room with the clock and Gaston not far behind. Gaston scratched his head, extremely confused. "Thank you for helping us," she said, grinning at Gaston.

"The pleasure is all mine...are you really a talking teapot?" Gaston asked, sitting on chair beside the beast.

"What?-oh yes, yes I am," the teapot confirmed. "You're probably very confused,"

"Yes very," Gaston said as the teapot hopped on the bed.

"Well we weren't always like this," the teapot explained. "You see, a few years ago, we're-"

"Don't you dare say a word to this man!" exclaimed clock as he hopped on the bed and stood next to the teapot. "For he was the one who put our master in this position!"

"Weren't you the one who asked me to help your master?" Gaston asked, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Tha...that's-"

"Come now Cogsworth, he helped us save Adam," said the teapot as she stood beside he masters face, "We at least owe him an explanation." The clock cursed under his breath and faced away from Gaston. "Like I was saying before-" the teapot continued, "-we weren't always like this, we use to be humans as well."

"I see," Gaston said, rubbing at his chin.

"An enchantress appeared to our castle and placed a curse on everybody, even the prince," she said furrowing her eyebrows. "This spell can only be broken if-"

"Don't tell him another word," the beast finally spoke, making Cogsworth, the teapot, and Gaston jump.

"Master!" Cogsworth yelled in a cheerful voice. "You're awake,"

"Why is he in my Castle?" The Beast glares at Gaston, making Shivers go down his spine.

"This man was kind enough to help us take you to the castle," the teapot said in a scolding way.

"Yeah...sorry for shooting you," Gaston said, gazing at the beast appearance. The beast growled at Gaston making him smile nervously.

"Master, this gentlemen will be in charge of your health for the next few weeks." Cogsworth said, smiling at his master.

"What?" Gaston asked, standing up, glaring at Cogsworth.

"Since he was the one who shot you, he will be the one to take care of you," interrupted the Teapot.

Gaston stared at both the objects, then sat back down. "Fine,"

The beast slowly began to sit up, "I don't want him near me-nng!" the beast flinched at the sharp pain his back was giving him. "Gah!"

"Please, lay back down master," said the teapot with a concerned expression on her face. "You'll hurt yourself,"

"I'm fine-" the beast was interrupted by a pair of strong hands, forcing him back down on his bed.

"If you don't rest, you'll never recover," Gaston said, pulling on the beasts covers. The beast raised a hand getting ready to claw at Gaston, but the stinging pain in his back, protested.

"Nngg!" he groaned.

"All you need is rest," Gaston said, still holding down the beast.

"Then let go of me," the beast growled, glaring at Gaston. Gaston did what he was told, backing away from the beast.

"Fine...I'll be right back," Gaston said, walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. "I still don't get this," Gaston said to himself as he walked through the halls.

"Then do you want me to tell you the rest of the story?"

Gaston heard a voice. He began to look at his surroundings. "Who said that?"

"In the house, I'm well known as, Lumiere,"

Authors notes*  
Oh shit :O is Lumiere the bad character in this story? possibly :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Lumiere?" Gaston questioned as he looked at the talking candelabra.

"Follow me if you want to hear the whole story," Lumiere said, walking to some stairs.

Gaston stared at Lumiere for about a few seconds until deciding to follow the candelabra. Gaston and Lumiere walked into a hall, Broken vases, horrific gargoyle, and smashed mirrors, everything was practically destroyed. Gaston couldn't believe his eyes, why was everything destroyed?

"Hey! hurry up!" said Lumiere, holding the door open for Gaston.

Gaston nodded and mumbled an apology as he walked into the room. It was ten times worse then the halls. There were Broken chairs, ripped paintings, shattered glass, cobwebs(you name it). Gaston was horrified by the appearance of the room. He approached a painting and saw a man. The man looked familiar and almost...beautiful?

"Adam was a spoiled, selfish, little brat," Lumiere growled as he jumped on a table. "Because of him I'm stuck in this form until he fall's in love,"

"Falls in love?" Gaston asked, his attention being taken away from the painting.

"You see this rose?" Lumiere asked as he pulled a blanket off of a glass container. Inside stood a single rose. "When the last peddle falls I will turn back into a human," Lumiere said with a low chuckle.

"Huh?" Gaston asked in confusion.

"Supposedly, the rose will know when the beast falls in love,"

"And when the last peddle falls you and everyone else will turn back to humans?" Gaston asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Lumiere confirmed as he hopped of the table and faced Gaston. "I am willing to do anything to get my body back, monsieur," Lumiere smiled, wickedly, "so I want to make a deal."

"...What kind of deal?"

"Make the beast fall in love with you,"

Gaston widened his eyes in shock and disgust, "Are you crazy? Why would I make the beast fall in love with me?"

Lumiere hopped off of the table and walked to a bed. He crawled under the bed and pulled out a small box. Ounce opened, it showed a large oval shaped gemstone. But it wasn't an ordinary gemstone, it was different. Half of the gem was a bloody red color and the other half was ocean blue.

"Would you do it for a rare gemstone?" Lumiere asked as he held the gemstone.

"Where did you get this?" Gaston asked, grabbing the gemstone from Lumiere.

"Lets just say I'd kill for it," Lumiere chuckled. "So how about it? make the beast fall in love for this lovely gemstone?"

"Just tell me one thing, why cant you get a woman for the job," Gaston asked, putting the gem back into its small box.

"You don't know how many woman have tried to seduce him, but he would just ignored them...I guess he's just not interest...so how about it?"

Gaston smirks, "anything for this."


	5. chapter 5

-Next Day-

'How am I suppose to seduce the beast?' Gaston thought to himself as he walked around the castle. '...How should I start?'

"Bonjour monsieur, thinking about the beast?" Lumiere asked joining Gaston, as they walked down a hall.

"Yeah," Gaston confirmed as he came to a stop. "How am I going to do this?"

"...Maybe you should cook him something," Lumiere suggested.

"I'm not a good really cook-"

"-You don't have to be," Lumiere interrupted, leading the way to the kitchen. "The chef will cook it, you're going to take it to Adam and say you made it,"

Gaston smirks, "You have a smart way of thinking" Gaston complemented, as he looked at the chef cook the food.

"Why thank you monsieur," Lumiere chuckled.

20 petals

"Stay in bed Adam, you're not allowed to go anywhere," said Ms. Pott, the teapot, as she tucked the beast in bed. The beast didn't reply he just laid on the bed with his eyes closed. "Can you at least try to get along with Gaston, he's a good man and he's only here to help you recov-"

"-I don't want him to get near me," the Beast growled.

"But Adam, he is only here to make sure you get well," Ms. Pott said, trying to reason with her master. "Just try to be nice, for me?"

The Beast slightly pouted, "...ok,"

Mrs. Pott smiled, "thank you Adam, I'm going to go check on Chip," she said, while leaving out the room.

"...You guys don't care about me," the beast said, looking out the window. He furrowed his eyebrows "If I'd died, you guys would get your body's back-"

"-You shouldn't be talking like that," Gaston suddenly interrupted, startling the beast. He walked into the room wit a trey of food in hand. "If you keep saying that, then you'll believe it,"

"Who are you to tell me what I believe," the beast asked growling at Gaston's presence.

"I didn't come here to argue," Gaston said, putting the trey on the bed. "I just wanted to show you that I'm sorry by making you your breakfast,"

"..After trying to kill me, I bet you put poison in it," the beast said as he looked away. "I'll pass."

"Alright then..." Gaston said as he grabbed the spoon and dipped it in the beast soup. He took a sip of it. "Doesn't taste poisons to me," Gaston said, licking his lips, almost seductively. The beast eyes widen a little but he looks away in disgust. "Look, if I wanted to kill you then I wouldn't go through the trouble of making your breakfast look perfect."

19 petals

"...Thank you" the beast mumbled, but Gaston managed to understand what he said.

"If you need anything, I'll be outside," Gaston smiled, as the beast heart suddenly skipped a beat. The beast nodded as Gaston walked out the room, a smirk on his face.

"So what happened?" Lumiere asked as Gaston closed the door behind him.

"Went better then I expected," Gaston smirked.

"Perfect,"


	6. Chapter 6

19 petals

"Hello?...Hello...is someone here?" yelled an old man as he walked into the castle. "I don't mean to intrude but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night!" he said as he looked at his surroundings.

"Of course Monsieur, you're welcomed here," said Lumiere, walking up to the old man. (he may be cold, but he has a heart, does that make sense? No?:])

"Ah!" the old man yelped, falling onto the floor. He stared at the candelabra in amazement. "..Incredible.." he says standing himself up. He picks up Lumiere and examines his candle like body.

"Bonjour monsieur, I am Lumiere, at your service...having fun?" Lumiere asked, noticing that the old man still had his eyes on his body.

"I beg your pardon, its just that I've never seen a talking candelabra," the old man said, "how are you aa...achoo!"

"Oh, your catching a cold monsieur, come warm yourself by the fire," Lumiere said, hopping off of the mans hand, and leading the way to the fire place.

"Thank you,"

The old man sat on a nicely decorated, chair. A coat hanger placed a blanket around the old man. "Thank you very-"

"Lumiere!" Cogsworth yelled, "who is this man, and why is he sitting on the mast-" Cogsworth was cut off after a table ran over his body. The table was being ridden by Ms. Pott and her son Chip, who had the appearance of a small teacup.

"Would you like a cup of hot tea?" Mrs. Pott asked while pouring tea onto the teacup.

"Yes, thank you," the old man thanked as he sipped his tea.

"He he, his mustache tickles mama," the tea cup giggled.

"Tickles?" the old man questioned as he turned the teacup around to look at his face. "Why, hello there,"

"Maurice? What are you doing here?" Gaston questioned the old man as he walked into the room to greet him.

"Gaston? Is that really you?" Maurice questioned as he gave Gaston a hug. "Where have you've been? Everyone in town has been worried about you. Lefou has been searching for you none stop."

"You two know each other I see," Lumiere says, walking over to Gaston and Maurice.

"Yeah, he lives in our small village," Gaston says, not noticing the beast standing by the door way.

"How's Belle?" Gaston asked, sounding curious.

"Belle?" Lumiere questioned,

"She is the most attractive woman in the village," Gaston says, almost loudly. The beast growled angrily, his heart tightening a little.

17 petals (jealousy?)

"Watch what you're saying," Maurice warned as he glared at Gaston a little. "She's my daughter you know-"

"-Why is there a stranger in my castle?" the beast growled as he stormed in the room.

"Master! You shouldn't be walking around in your condition," scolds Ms. Pott.

The beast ignores Ms. Pott and walks towards Maurice. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He questioned.

"I -I-I came from the forest an-"

"You're not welcomed here," the beast interrupted.

"I'm-I'm sorry,"

"Wait!" Gaston stopped as he stepped in front of Maurice to protect him from harm. "Don't harm him, he's a friend,"

"Oh? Did you invite him over to see me, the beast?" The beast roared as he pushed Gaston aside. Gaston fell back while hitting his head on the table, knocking him out.

"Gaston!" Lumiere yelled as he ran to Gaston side.

"Please don't harm me, I was just looking for a place to stay the nig-"

"Then I know the perfect place for you to stay." the beast interrupted, grabbing the old man and taking him into a dungeon.

"NO, NO, NO, PLEASE, NO!" The man yelled.

-x-

Gaston slowly opened his eyes. 'What happened?' he thought as he looked around the room. He found himself laying on a bed, in an unfamiliar room. He tried to sit up, but winced when he felt a sharp pain on his head. He placed his hand on his head, and felt bandages, rapped around it.

"I see you're awake," Lumiere said, walking into the room.

"What happened?" Gaston asked, rubbing at his head.

"Adam gave you one nasty injury," Lumiere said hopping on the bed, grinning, "You hit your head against a table."

"Why does that make you smile?" Gaston asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I have a plan,"

"What type of plan?"

"Let's just say, you lost your memory," Lumiere smirked.

"What?" Gaston asked in confusion.

"Trust me with thi-" Lumiere heard the door opening.

"Is he awake?" Mrs. Pott asked as she walked in the room.

"Yes he did, but I'm afraid he's lost his memory," Lumiere said, a worried expression on his face.

"Oh dear..." Ms. Pott said as she hopped on the bed, "Monsieur, do you know who we are?"

"...No...are you really a talking Pott?" Gaston asked (stupidly).

"Oh dear," she hopped off of the bed and rushed to the door, "Adam is going to get an ear full of this," she said, storming out off the room.

Lumiere chuckled, "Don't worry, you'll under stand the plan later." Lumiere said, also walking out of the room, Gaston following behind.

"Papa?" They suddenly heard a females voice near the entrance. Gaston thought the voice was familiar as he and Lumiere walked to were they heard the voice. There they both saw a beautiful young woman, walking in the castle. "Papa?"

"Belle.." Gaston whispered,

"That's the so called Belle?" Lumiere asked, lifting an eyebrow. "She is a beauty," he says, licking his lips.

"Papa?.." Belle began to walk to were she heard the voices. Gaston and Lumiere, walked to a different location, to hide from the young beauty.

"We should help her," Gaston said, not taking his eyes off of Belle.

"Are you crazy, you've lost your memory, remember?" Lumiere protested.

"...Then you take her to the old man,"

"...Alright then,"

Lumiere agreed as he made his move. He led Belle to the castles dungeon, not letting himself be scene yet. As soon as Belle saw her father she ran to his side, caressing his hand. Gaston watched Belle, making sure she was reunited with her father. Belle suddenly felt a large hand yank her away from her father. It was the beast.

"How did you get here?" The beast roared in anger.

"I came here to save my father, please let him go, cant you see he's very ill," Belle begged.

"Then why did he get into the castle," The beast questioned.

"He could have died out there, please let him go I'll do anything."

"You cant do anything he's my prisoner,"

"Wait!...I'll be your prisoner.." Belle suddenly suggested.

Gaston widened his eyes, not believing what he was hearing. "You'll take his place?" The beast asked, also not believing what Belle was offering.

"Belle no, you don't know what your doing!" the old man yelled, trying to stop his daughters offer.

"If I stay, will you free him?" she asked, ignoring her father.

"Yes but you'll have to stay for the rest off your life," the beast warned.

"...I give you my word,"

"Deal," the beast said, walking to the old mans jail cell, and letting him free.

"Belle listen to me, I'm old, I lived my life-" The old man felt his shirt being pulled by the beast.

"Wait..." Belle begged as the beast dragged the old man away.

"Belle!" the old man cried.

"Wait!"

Gaston ran out off the dungeon walls, before the beast could catch him. The Beast took Maurice out off the castle and forced him into a carriage. It carried him away from the castle.

The beast walked back into the castle, and saw Gaston walking around, looking lost. Gaston saw the beast, and remembered the plan.

"Wha-What are you?" Gaston yelled in fear as he attempted to back away.

"What? What's the matter with you?" the beast asked, confused at the way Gaston was acting.

"ADAM!" Ms. Pott yelled as she walked into the room. "I've been looking all over for you,"

"What's wrong with him?" the beast asked.

"He's lost his memory, master," Lumiere said, walking into the room.

"What? how-"

"-You made him hit his head on a table, this time you've done it Adam," she scolded.

The beast rubbed the back of his neck, and gave a worried expression and sorry expression.

15 petals

"I..I didn't think I hit you that hard...I'm sorry..." the beast apologized. Gaston, acting terrified, ran away from the beast, with Lumiere following behind.

"Do you get the plan now?" Lumiere asked

Gaston gave an evil grin, "Now I do,"


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note*

Yeah...I feel as though this is an awkward yet cute chapter xD

15 petals

"Lets forget about Gaston for a minute and focus on the girl you have in that jail cell," Mrs. Pott said, walking up to the beast. "You cant keep her down there in that cold cell, she's a woman, give her a room!"

"Why must I do that?" The beast asked, irritated that he's going to have another person live in his castle.

"Like I said, she's a young woman...and I don't think Gaston would like to find out that you are keeping a woman in a jail cell,"

The beast got quiet, and just stared at Ms. Pott. He began to think about what Gaston's reaction would be. 'Would he get mad?' he thought to himself as he furrowed his eyebrows.

14 petals

"...Fine," the beast grunted, while leaving the room in annoyance.

"Thank you Adam," thanked Ms. Pott as she walked to the kitchen, with a grin on her face.

The beast walked to the dungeon, irritated that he had to give the woman a room. When he reached the jail cell, he saw Belle near the window crying her eyes out.

When she noticed the beast, she wiped her tears away, and said, "You didn't even let me say goodbye, I'll never see him again, I didn't say goodbye." She covered her face, with her hands. Proceeding to cry.

The Beast, obviously could care less about her grief, said "I'll show you to your room,"

"My room? But I though-"

"Do you wanna stay here?" he asked.

"NO.."

"Then follow me," Belle followed the beast to the third floor, everything she saw, frightened her. The beast led her to a room. "This will be your room, if you need anything, ask the servants." Before he left the room, he asked her, "Your name is Belle...Right?"

"Yes,"

'So she's the so called, Belle,' the beast thought as he growled a little. "Don't you dare leave this room, EVER," He roared, slamming the door, leaving Belle alone in the room.

He walked, furiously to his living room, wincing at the pain he was giving himself. He had almost forgotten that he was still injured. He slowly walked to his couch, and sat down.

"So...I'm the one who shot you?" The beast jumped when he heard Gaston's voice across the room.

"Yeah...Who told you?" the beast asked, looking away as his heart began to run a mile.

"Lumiere told me," Gaston said as he began to walk toward the beast. "He told me about how I shot you and how I ended up here...I'm sorry I cause you a lot of pain," Gaston apologized as he sat on the couches arm. He placed his hand on the beast head and scratched it as if he were to be a cat. The beast tensed up but relaxed at Gaston's touch.

'He's soft,' Gaston thought as butterflies began to fly around his stomach. The beast was strangely soft and very fluffy. Gaston smirk as the beast purred in pleasure.

12 petals

The beast cuddled up against Gaston's arm, making Gaston's heart skip a beat. 'What's happening to me?' he thought to himself as he felt the beast pull away. "Don't touch me," the beast said as he stood up and quickly left the room. Gaston, having no idea how to react, followed the him.

"Do you need help with anything?" Gaston asked, trying to catch up with the beast.

"No, I'm fine-" The beast flinched as he came to a stop. He leaned against the wall, trying to sustain himself up.

"Are you alright?" Gaston asked, standing at the beat side.

"Its nothing-"

"Now, don't lie, Master," Lumiere said, grinning at Gaston and the Beast. Probably thinking he should give a helping hand to Gaston. "You're still in pain. Gaston, please help him to his room,"

"I don't need help," The beast said as he groaned at the pain.

"...You were saying?" Lumiere chuckled, almost in a mocking way. "Gaston, would you please?"

Gaston nodded, and put the beast arm, over his shoulder. "Where's his room?" Gaston asked.

"Just follow me," Lumiere said, leading the way.

Gaston placed the beast on his bed, ever so gently. "Now, I'm going to tell Mrs. Pott to bring you some tea," Lumiere said, leaving the room.

"Why did you stay?" the beast suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Gaston asked.

"You just found out that I caused you to lose your memory, but you're still here...Why didn't you leave when you had the chance?" the beast asked as he looked at Gaston with questioning eyes.

Gaston found this as an opportunity to make a move, "...Well, I don't really know...I guess a part of me just doesn't want to leave here," Gaston said, sitting next to the beast. "I guess there's something holding me back" Gaston said, starring at the beast eyes.

Th e heart begun to race.

9 Petals

"...I wonder what's holding me back..." Gaston said, placing his hand onAdamscheek.

"...What are you-" the beast was interrupted when he heard the door open. It was Ms. Pott with her son Chip. Gaston pulled his hand away before she could notice what he was doing.

"Hello, Gaston, feeling any better?" Ms. Pott asked, carefully hopping on the bed, trying not to spill the tea inside her.

"Yeah, kind off,"


	8. Chapter 8

Authors notes*

Hey ya'll! Check out my Beauty and the beast one shot ;D lemony and Yaoi!

9 petals

"Belle...Belle!" Gaston whispered, as he knocked on Belle's door.

"...Who is it ?" Belle asked her voice a shaky from crying.

"It's me, Gaston!" he said, loud enough for her to hear.

Belle opened the door almost immediately, pulling Gaston inside the room. "Gaston!" She yelled, hugging him tightly. "How did you find me?"

"I saw the beast, force you into this room," Gaston said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Is this where you've been the whole time? Everybody has been worried, sick, about you," She said, pulling away.

"It's sort of a long story," Gaston said, while walking to the bed and sitting down.

-x-

_"You will remain this way, until you learn to love someone dearly and truly, your love for that person has to be so strong, that you have to be willing to do anything for that person,"_

"_And if I don't fall in love with anybody?"_

"_Then you'll remain this way, for ever…"_

"Huh?" the beast sat up from his bed, awakening from his nightmare. "…Love…it's just a waste of people's time," he growled angrily, forcing himself off of his bed, ignoring the pain coming from his bullet wounds. He walked out of the room, and headed to his original room.

He walked over to the rose the enchantress has given him. _'__You will remain this way, until you learn to love someone dearly and truly__…'_ her words echoed in his head. His eyes widened when he noticed that more then 5 peddles have already fallen off of the rose. "When did this happened?" the beast questioned as he removed the glass container from the rose and picked up the fallen peddles. "...How-"

"It seems that you are in love master," Lumiere suddenly said, creeping from the shadows.

"…Nonsense," the beast ssaid, watching another rose peddle fall.

8 petals

His eyes widened in shock. "Are you sure?" Lumiere asked, hiding his smirk from the beast. "Because the rose peddles say otherwise."

The beast gave a low growl. He didn't want to believe what Lumiere was saying.

"Come on Master, you can't hide it anymore," Lumiere said hopping on the table with a mirror in hand. "Your heart is set on Gaston, isn't it?"Adamseyes widened, was he falling in love with Gaston?

"Gaston?" the beast said.

"…Lets prove my suspicions," Lumiere said, handing Adam the mirror. "Just say the words 'show me Gaston."

The beast stood there in silence, gazing at the magic mirror. His mouth moved but words didn't come out. After a few long moments of silence, the beast finally says, "…Show me Gaston." Lumiere watched in amusement, until the expression onAdamsface changed. An expression that shows anger…and jealousy.

7 petals (:o so close to zero!)

"Something the matter?" Lumiere asked. The beast didn't respond, he just let the mirror fall to the ground as he exited the room. Lumiere walked over to the mirror, and saw Gaston and Belle together.

"Everybody has missed you in the village, I'm glad to see you're okay." Belle smiled.

"I'm glad you're the one that found me," Gaston replied.

"Idiot," Lumiere growled as he left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

7 petals

"Does he know I never lost my memory?" Gaston asked in a panicked voice as he paced around Belle's room.

"I think he was to distracted to noticed," Lumiere said.

"Distracted?" Gaston questioned, looking at Lumiere with a raised eyebrow.

"He was just angry at the fact that you were with Belle," Lumiere points out.

"You two are the coldest people I ever met!" Belle exclaimed. "How can you guys play with a mans heart?"

"Mademoiselle, you don't understand," Lumiere started. "Adam needs to fall in love so he can regain his human form," Lumiere convinced.

"But playing with his heart like this?" Belle said. "What will happen to him after he turns back to normal? Will you just leave him Gaston?" Belle asked, looking at Gaston with hopeful eyes.

"...I'm... doing this for the gemstone Belle," Gaston admitted. "I'm also only doing this for everyone in the castles, I don't want them to spend the rest of their lives living as objects," Gaston said, folding his arms and leaning against the door. Belle looked away, she didn't like the plan one bit but she doesn't want to see everyone in the castle live as mere objects.

Suddenly someone knocks on the door, breaking their conversation. "Who is it?" Belle asked.

"It's Ms. Pott," Ms. Pott called. Gaston opened the door to let the teapot in. "I thought you would like a spot of tea," Ms Pott said as she entered the room with her son Chip. "Oh Gaston, Lumiere, I didn't expect to see you two here," Ms. Pott said.

"Oh we just came here to see if Gaston would jog his memory a little," Lumiere said. "Turns out that Belle knows Gaston," Lumiere said.

"Oh do you, how long have you known Gaston?" Mr. Pott asked.

"Um..." Belle looked over at Gaston and Lumiere. They gave her pleading stares. "...Since, we were kids," Belle said. "I can't believe he lost his memory, this is like a nightmare," Belle convinced.

"Don't worry dear, he will get it back eventually," Ms. Pott said, pouring tea into her son.

"She's very pretty mama," Chip whispered to his mother.

"I know chip, now go to her," Ms. Pott said. "Careful,"

"Thank you," Belle said, kneeling down to get the tea cup.

"Do you wanna see a trick?" Chip asked. He soon began making the tea inside him bubble up.

"Chip!" Ms. Pott scolded.

"Oh, sorry," Chip apologized, snickering a little.

"That was a very brave thing you did child," Ms. Pott said, referring to how she spared her own life for her fathers.

"But I lost my father, my dreams, everything," Belle said.

"Cheer up child, it will turn out all right in the end," Ms. Pott said. "You'll see...Oh! Listen to me, talking on while there's a supper to get on the table," she said as she exited the room. "Chip?" she called.

"Bye," Chip said, hopping off of Belle's hand to go follow his mother.

"That was very brave of you," Lumiere said.

"I'm glad I did do it," Belle said.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors notes*so so so sorry! Like holly shit! I spent so much time slacking off I forgot about my stories XO Hope this makes up for it ^.^ It's a short chapter but its full of fluff! Did I lose some readers? Bet I did XD

7 Petals

Gaston stood in front of Adams room, hesitant to walk in. He gulps. What if Adam found out he didn't lose his memory? He'll lose the gem Lumiere promised him. Or worse! Adam could shred him to pieces! The mere thought sent shivers down Gaston's spine. 'Man up!' he told himself as he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

_***Knock*Knock*** _

No response. He knocks again.

**_*Knock*Knock*Kno-_**

"-I heard you the first damn time!" the beast growled making Gaston jump. His heart raced as he grasped the door knob. He swallowed hard as he twisted the knob and pushed the door open. "What do you want?" Adam asked. His back was facing Gaston as he looked out the window, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I-I came to check on you," Gaston said in a shaky voice.

"I'm fine," Adam huffed, not moving an inch.

Gaston felt fear run threw his body. 'Oh God, he knows I was lying," he thought as he cleared his throat and straightened himself up, trying to show confidence. "Are you sure?" Gaston asked as he walked up to Adam, debating whether to put his hand on his shoulder or not. "You seem troubled," he said, noticing a portrait of a young man posing with a sword. He looked familiar...could the guy in the portrait be Adam?

"I'm not troubled," Adam growled as he walked past Gaston to sit on the bed. "I just hate letting strangers into my castle." He growled almost childishly.

"Who, Belle?" Gaston asked, focusing his attention back on Adam. 'How could this monster be that young, handsome, man in the portrait?...Handsome?' he questioned himself. Did he just call another man handsome?

"Yes," Adam growled, his muscles tensing. "I hate woman, they're pests," He sneered, remembering all the past woman that came to his castle and tried to seduce him. "...Why were you with her?" He asked, looking up into Gaston's eyes.

"What?" Gaston questioned, shaking the thought of calling another man handsome out of his head.

"I saw you with her," Adam said in a low dangerous voice as he looked deep into Gaston's eyes. "Why were you with her?"

"Well-" Gaston started noticing that Adam's eyes not only showed anger, but sadness and hurt too. They were a beautiful blue color. "-Belle looked familiar to me. I thought maybe she knows who I am and can tell me about my background," Gaston lied smoothly. "She says I live in her small village and I am admired by all the towns people," Gaston said.

"Lucky you," the beast huffed, looking away. "Being loved by all the towns people must be nice,"

Gaston furrowed his eyebrows, "Surely you're loved by everyone in your castle,"

"If that were true then why do they mock me behind my back?" Beast asked. "They laugh at me, mock me...they want me dead"

"I don't want you dead," Gaston said.

"Right," Adam rolled his eyes.

Gaston furrowed his eyebrows, he can actually sense the beast hurt. Unconscionably, he reaches down to cup the beast chin and forces Adam to look into his eyes. "I'm telling you the truth," Gaston said, looking deep into Adam's eyes.

Adam's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't expect Gaston to react this way, or to be this close to his face. He can feel Gaston's hot breath hit his lips. Wow, he never notices how high Gaston's cheek bones were, how strong his chin looked, and how sexy eyes were...

5 petals

"Keep your hands off me," Adam growled, slapping Gaston's hand away.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over," Gaston apologized. He too was shocked at his own actions. Why did he do that just now?

"Whatever," The beast said noticing the sun setting out the window. "Whether your words are true or not, I could careless," he lied, feeling his heart tighten up after saying those words. "Go to your woman and leave me," Gaston felt the same tightening feeling in his chest. 'What's wrong with me?' He thought as Adam stood up from his bed. "Leave my room," he said almost childishly.

"Fine," Gaston nodded as he walked past the beast and towards the door. He looks back at the beast one last time before walking out the room and closing the door behind him.

"What happened?" Lumiere asked.

"...He's mad," Gaston said plainly as he and Lumiere walked away from Adam's room. "He still thinks I lost my memory though,"

"Excellent," Lumiere chuckled, "so the plan hasn't been spoiled."

"I guess," Gaston agreed.

"...I sense something happened in the room," Lumiere said, cocking up and eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" Gaston asked.

"The look on your face gives it away," Lumiere explained, noticing the look of guilt and sadness on the hunters face.

"Nothing happened," Gaston lied as he remembered how close he got to the beasts face...and how beautifully his eye's sparkled when they stared up at him in surprised. 'Wait, what?!' he thought as a light blush spread on his cheeks.

"Are you sure?" Lumiere asked, smirking. "Oh dear, don't tell me that you're gaining some kind of affection for Adam?" Lumiere laughed as they approached Belle's room.

"Of course I'm not," Gaston argued back as he opened the door to Belle's room. "I'm doing everything I can to change him back to human is all," he stated

"What ever you say," Lumiere chuckled.

"What happened?" Belle asked, standing from the bed.

"He's just mad," Gaston explained.

"I see," Belle nodded as she sat back down on the bed. "...Is there any way I can possibly help?" Belled suddenly asked. Gaston and Lumiere looked up at the young lady in surprised.

"You want to help?" Gaston asked in surprise.

"...Even if I do think it's wrong, I want to help the people in the castle take back their true form," she explained.

"Thank you my dear child, we'll need all the help we can get," Lumiere thanked.

"Lumiere? Are you in there?" Ms. Pott called from the other side of the door. Gaston opened the door to let the tea pot in. "Ah, there you are," She smiled as she hopped towards the candelabra. "I need you help in the kitchen," she explained.

"Very well," Lumiere agreed as he hopped towards the tea pot. "I'll be back you two, in the mean time, try to bring back some of Gaston's memory," Lumiere smirked as he left with the tea pot.

Gaston closed the door and looked back at Belle. "How do you want to help?" he asked Belle, leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

Authors notes*  
Yeah it's a short chapter but at least I update XP Okay so in a way I kinda still have writers block. I want Belle to help out but I don't know how. Suggestions? Review/Subscribe/etc


End file.
